


Proposal

by meegsr (aislynnlily)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislynnlily/pseuds/meegsr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snowy winter night, a romantic dinner, and a proposal. Klaine fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> "This Gift" by 98 Degrees came up on my playlist. This happened.

Blaine nervously checked on the roasted chicken in the oven one more time then turned to the table. The candles were lit, the china and crystal were pristine, and the flowers were fresh. He made a mental note to thank his mother the next time they talked for giving them her old china, crystal, and silverware when she redecorated their dining room and bought all new.

He glanced at the clock as he walked over to turn the music on low; he had planned this down to the minute and Kurt should be home anytime. He swallowed nervously as he stuck his hand in his pocket and reassured himself for sixth time (but who was counting?) that the little jewelry box was still there.

He sat down on the couch while he waited, looking around their festive living room; neither of them was religious but they loved Christmas and Kurt in particular enjoyed going all out with the decorations. The tree in the corner glittered with white twinkle lights, highlighting the tasteful blue and silver color scheme. The colors were echoed in the greenery decorating the mantel and Blaine smiled as he looked at the stockings he had insisted on. They were elegant and hand embroidered by Blaine’s grandmother. They had Kurt and Blaine’s names with a toy soldier and a cheerful snowman respectively.

The couple had plans to fly back to Ohio next week for the holidays. Blaine had a moment of homesickness as he thought about his own parents as well as Burt, Carole, and Finn. They had been living in New York in the few years since graduating from college and while they both loved it, it had never truly become home. Kurt had been hinting recently that he wanted to discuss the possibility of moving back, and Blaine was in complete agreement.

Blaine was pulled out of his musings when he heard the key in the door. He jumped up from the couch and started towards the kitchen, listening to Kurt hang up his coat while keeping up a steady stream of conversation. “I’m home! It’s freezing out there and it just started snowing. Big, fat flakes. It’s so pretty…I just hope it didn’t mess up my hair. I think I got out of it quick enough, though. Blaine, where are…oh.” The rambling stopped as Kurt walked into the kitchen to see the table, looking up at Blaine with shining eyes. “It’s beautiful. What’s the occasion?”

Blaine deflected. “Do I have to have an occasion to make a nice meal for my amazing boyfriend?” he asked with a smile.

“Of course not. Is it ready? Because I’m starving. I haven’t had more than a granola bar since breakfast this morning.”

“I can serve it up right now. Why don’t you sit down and I’ll get everything ready,” Blaine said as he started to turn away.

Kurt caught his arm and pulled him back around. He looped his arms around Blaine’s shoulders and rubbed his chilly nose against the warmth of Blaine’s. “Thank you for making me a wonderful dinner,” he murmured softly. He tilted his head and kissed Blaine softly on the lips, moving his mouth and deepening the kiss before Blaine pulled away with a laugh.

“Now now, if we start that, dinner’s going to burn. I thought you were ‘starving.’ Go sit down. We have the whole night and then all weekend together.” Blaine gave Kurt a firm kiss on the mouth before turning him around by the shoulders and giving him a gently nudge toward the table.

“Fine. But there better be plans for cuddles after dinner. I want to light the fireplace, turn off the lights and curl up on the couch with you under a blanket while we watch it snow.”

Blaine thought of the ring in his pocket and smiled. “I’m sure we can manage some cuddles tonight. So how was your day?”

***************************

Blaine took the last sip of his wine as he watched Kurt eat the last bite of dessert. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach going crazy, and he decided that this was the perfect time. He took a deep breath as he moved the dishes to the side and then held his hand out in Kurt’s direction. “Kurt, give me your hand.”

Kurt looked at him in curiosity, but didn’t hesitate to slide his hand into Blaine’s. Blaine rubbed his thumb over Kurt’s knuckles and looked up into his eyes, taking one more deep breath before he started talking.

“Kurt, I love you so much. The luckiest day of my life was the day you stopped me on the stairs at Dalton and asked me what was going on. You were the most beautiful boy I’d ever seen, and I couldn’t wait to get to know you better. Then, when I realized that you’d been bullied and beaten down, it broke my heart; that someone like you could be treated that way was a tragedy. And I realized that I couldn’t be anything other than a friend to you at that point, because you needed a friend more than anything. And I’m so glad we became friends first, because that made the foundation of our relationship so much stronger. But I got so into the habit of being your friend that I didn’t notice when things changed and you wanted more. And I wouldn’t let myself want more. And I was so stupid, but I thank God you never gave up and you gave me a chance.” Blaine stopped his rambling, knowing he had gotten off on a tangent, and chanced a look up at Kurt as he paused for a breath.

Kurt was looking at Blaine with tears in his eyes and Blaine quickly looked back down at their clasped hands, knowing that if he watched Kurt, he would start crying and never get through this.

“I know we’ve had our ups and downs, but I can hardly remember what my life was like without you in it. I looked for you forever, and I’m so lucky that I found you. I want to spend the rest of my life waking up in your arms; I want to raise children with you and I want to grow old with you right by my side.” At this, Blaine steeled himself and looked up into Kurt’s eyes, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the ring box. “Kurt, will you marry me?”

The tears that had been valiantly hanging on gave up the fight and overflowed when Kurt saw that little box. His hand came up to his mouth to stifle the soft gasp as Blaine flipped open the lid to reveal a simple, platinum ring with a decorative groove down the middle. Kurt let out a sob as he threw himself at Blaine, wrapping his arms around his neck and burying his face in his neck.

“Yes yes yes! I can’t believe…when did you…I thought…” Kurt gave up and just held on tight, feeling one of Blaine’s arms tight around his waist as his free hand rubbed circles on his back. Kurt composed himself after a moment and pulled back, sitting on Blaine’s lap and keeping his arms looped loosely around his shoulders. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Blaine’s softly then pulled back to lean their foreheads together. “I love you so much and I would love to marry you.”

Blaine smiled as he pulled Kurt’s left arm down between them, taking his hand and sliding the ring on his fourth finger. He kissed the ring and wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist again. “Now how about those cuddles?” he asked his fiancé.


End file.
